Peace Maker Naruto
by Alyus Phoenix
Summary: "Naruto, now, found himself wondering why he was jumping onto the Moby Dick. Oh right. He had to accompany his captain and make sure he did not do anything stupid that could cause more tension. He sighed regretfully. His captain had some serious skill to rile up people." Naruto as Red Haired Pirate's chef. Yaoi. On hiatus. (Due to lack of interest) Naruto x Shanks.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: okay, so if you don't already know, this fanfiction is a yaoi, so for all those haters, press the back button. I'm not stopping you. I know my fanfiction depicts Naruto differently, but there's a reason... That I won't tell you until I finish this fanfiction. So for all those that complain that Naruto is too feminine and what not, there's a valid reason. That and my personal reason is I like him that way. But, the valid reason is not personal so there's no need for you to scream at me. The pairing will take place only at the end of this fanfiction, so if someone out there doesn't want to read the story, go ahead and read the last chapter... Assuming I upload it. The last chapter will be a stand-alone thing so you don't have to read all these chapters. Just treat it like a one-shot and ignore the rest. I'm okay with that.

If you didn't read the author note, you should read it. Cause it's gonna be one of the only author note I put in this story and it contains important information. For now, let the story begin!

Naruto was well known for his rumored amazing looks, although not many had ever seen it, as well as his delicious morsels, though only few outside of his crew had tasted it. More importantly, he was known for being in Shanks' crew. He was their chef, to be exact. He didn't usually fight, but when he did, there were never any evidence left behind, his secrets and techniques known only to him, his captain, and the few souls he killed. For good reasons, of course. Many of them were rapists, abusers and some were even murderers.

Naruto was 33 years old, only 4 years younger than his captain and most of the crew. He was known to his crew mates as the unofficial 'strategy master' due to his intelligence and his ability to come up with plans on the fly. He had been voted as the world's hottest pirate, although he had never really cared about that. The few that he had shown his face to had ended up in the hospital almost dying due to nosebleeds. The fact that he had turned almost every men he gave the honor of seeing his face, gay was almost laughable.

When he wasn't hiding his face behind a mask, he was taking people's breath away with his stunning visage. Only the people in his crew had seen his face before, and they had to agree he was a very pretty man. Luscious, straight sunshine hair tied in a ponytail seemed to shine and glow, and small bangs framed his delicate face. Mesmerizing blue eyes that changed colors with his emotions were big and wide, doe-like and innocent in nature. His nose were small and cute, with a small flustered blush that seemed to be permanent. Pouty pink lips begged to be ravished, making him seem much more delectable in an adorable manner. He had a lean figure, standing at the height of 5'11. He was everybody's wet dream, although the male species seem to be much more affected.

Naruto, now, found himself wondering why he was jumping onto the Moby Dick. Oh right. He had to accompany his captain and make sure he did not do anything stupid that could cause more tension. He sighed regretfully. His captain had some serious skill to rile up people. He hurried after him, dressed in his signature black hooded cloak, white blouse and black tight pants.

"Oi! You're Marco, the first division commander, right? Won't you join my crew?" Shanks asked.

"Baka!" Naruto yelled at his captain, gaining everyone's attention as he slapped the back of Shanks' head.

"I apologize on behalf of my captain for his poor tact. I hope you can forgive this idiot" Naruto bowed respectfully, twisting Shanks' ear to his level.

"Gurararara! Shanks! Is this your famous chef I have heard so much about?"

"Hai," Naruto replied before his captains big mouth get them into a bigger mess," I am Naruto Uzumaki, chef of the Red Hair Pirates and I hope that I can intrude in the private conversation between my captain and you, to stop any animosity if necessary."

Edward Newgate eyed the figure suspiciously but consented.

"I will allow you to attend on the condition that you take off your cloak and reveal your face to us."

Naruto sighed, shifting nervously before asking if he needed to show his face to the entire crew of Whitebeard Pirates. When Edward nodded, Naruto slowly began to take off his cloak, revealing a curvy lean body with perfect legs. As he took off his hood though, hearts could be seen in the crew's eyes, multiple weak members already drowning in their own pool of blood.

"Gurararara! What a pretty brat you are. You've got my crew spellbound! Gurararara! I like you, gaki."

"Thank you, Captain Edward."

"Gurararara! Don't thank me yet, gaki. I only allowed you to sit in on our conversation. To interfere, you have to wear this!" Out of nowhere, Edward produced a short, sexy maid outfit. Naruto's left eye twitched as he resigned himself to the embarrassment and harassment issues he was going to face. If he did not wear the maid outfit, the clash between the two legends would probably cause the world to self-destruct and he would have no way to stop them. Yet, if he wore the outfit, people would fall more in love with him, causing him to be sexually harassed, but he would be able to stop any disagreements from happening. Kuso! If he did not love his captain so much, he would have drowned him for all the trouble he made and all the things he was forced to do for his sake.

He snatched the piece of fabric from Edward's hands, marching off to his cabin to wear the atrocious outfit. The Whitebeard pirates blinked after a few minutes, having gotten over the beauty of Naruto. That was, until he came back.

Immediately, the remaining crew members passed out from blood loss, causing the deck of the Moby Dick to be stained red. Naruto stepped daintily onto the deck, clutching the short skirt tightly to avoid flashing anyone his boxers. Staring at the mess of human flesh, he sweat dropped and walked to his captain, who had recovered from the small bout of nosebleed. He had years to deal with his cook's beauty, after all. No one can blame him for nose-bleeding, since everyone else had already passed out.

"Dahahahaha! Naru-chan, you look so cute!" Shanks laughed, pulling Naruto's cheeks like a child, making Naruto release the skirt to claw at his hands.

"Itai! Naru-chan, why did you do that for!" Shanks whined, nursing his hands. A death glare from Naruto silenced him, making him cross his arms and pout at the floor.

" I have fulfilled your conditions, Captain Edward. Now, let's start with our conversation, shall we?" Naruto's cracking of knuckles made Shanks gulp in apprehension, quickly sitting across from Edward to avoid his wrath.

"Good. Now, Captain, let's start by being diplomatic. Offer him the sake." Shanks chanced a look at Naruto, who was beside both of them. Immediately, he looked back and robotically pushed the huge sake bottle to Edward. Edward poured a small amount of the drink into the dish Shanks was holding, before drinking the rest. Unable to help himself, Edward glanced at Naruto, who was glaring at the both of them with slitted red eyes. He then stared at Shanks, whose hand were shaking and his drink ended up splashing all over him.

Naruto softened his eyes, unable to take the sight of his savior acting so pathetic in front of him. Ever since Shanks had saved him, he had developed a form of attachment to him. When Shanks was distressed, he was distressed. When Shanks was happy, he was happy. He had formed an emotional bond to his captain, and pledged to serve him forever.

"... Captain, I'll go get some clothes and prepare a hot bath. You can talk with Captain Edward until you finish." Having conveyed what he wanted to say, Naruto started making his way back to the ship in order to do his self imposed errand.

Humming softly, Naruto passed the many bodies lying on the deck of the Red Force and walked into the Captain's Cabin. There he found the wardrobe in which contained his Captain's multiple copies of his few different clothes. Taking most of the clothes at random, it was time for him to take the boxers. Blushing lightly, he stood there for a moment, embarrassment and uncertainty rooting him to the spot. He hurriedly took one pair of boxers and placed the clothes on the bench near the bathtub. Just at that moment, he felt Shanks ' Haki and rushed onto the deck, fearing for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So... I lied. Unintentionally, might I add. I have just realized that I really wanted for there to be some flirting between Naruto and Shanks, so I will be adding the yaoi in the story instead of at the end. So... Sorry, but you can't escape the yaoi. Any updates on this story's progress will be posted upon my profile. The story will definitely be posted up by the date stated, since I will only post dates once I have found my inspiration. Anything related to this that's not important enough to be announced here will also be posted on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, just the idea for this fanfic.

Naruto rushed out onto the deck, praying that nothing too serious had happened. Though he knew it was a lost cause. After all, his captain had to get strong by making enemies to fight against. He just wished that sometimes, Shanks would use his natural charisma to reduce his enemies instead of increasing his enemies. Regrettably, his early days as a pirate had become his instinct, so he is now a master at making enemies without trying. It's a miracle Benn and Naruto were able to handle him without much consequences. Well, maybe except trampled pride and some broken bones. As it is, Naruto was both exasperated and amused by his captain's stunts.

They were staring at each other, eyes narrowed in seriousness, not quite glaring but on the verge of it, their weapons pressed against the other, barely using the whole of their might. Honestly, Naruto thinks, they are truly amazing. They had calculated the strength of each weapon coming towards them, and put their strength into their weapons accordingly, not quite wanting to harm each other. They were only using a little under two-thirds of their strength, yet the sky had already split! It was amazing. And Naruto thinks, of a time before, when all kinds of villains existed and he was locked in a war against two maniacs. And he knew, even they couldn't have done what the two incredible men did today. That is, split the sky into two. On second thought, they probably would have been powerful enough to do that, but not smart enough. Definitely not smart enough to calculate all these fine details to give the marines a show, split the sky and end their fight all at once.

It was, without a doubt, that Edward Newgate and Captain Shanks knew exactly where the marine ship was hiding. It was there, just beyond the horizon, lying in wait behind the outcrops. The marines were truly idiots if they thought they didn't know they were there. Business as usual then.

"Captain, you went too far this time! Do you know how many bandages it's going to cost us to fix the sky?! Apologize to Captain Edward this instant!" He punched his captain, leaving a small bump on his head. A wink from him relaxed the two, realizing they were performing for their unwanted audience. What could he say? He was a prankster at heart after all.

"... Gomenasai." Captain Shanks gritted his teeth. In fact, it looked so real, that the lone member of the marine ship that was still left standing despite multiple nosebleeds from seeing Naruto, could feel the 'tension'.

"Good. Thank you for your kindness and generosity, Captain Edward. I hope to see us on good terms." Naruto bowed respectfully, tugging on his Captain's cloak to lead him back to their ship.

"Captain, I have prepared a hot bath for you. Do you need anything else?"

"... You know, this outfit really suits you, Naru-chan."

"Pervert!" With the amazing strength that comes about when you face a pervert, (in anime) Naruto added another bump to his captain's head, flushing brightly and pulling down the hem of the dress as he stomped away dramatically, an effect which was unfortunately destroyed as Shanks caught a hold of Naruto's hand, making him teeter and lose his balance, falling into his captain's arms.

"I knew it was just a matter of time before you fell for my good looks and handsome character, Naru-chan." Placing a kiss on Naruto's palm.

"Shut up! I have to prepare dinner now! Bye!" Naruto made a hasty escape through the door, blushing brightly as he rushed to the kitchen, feeling his heart beat race as he heard his captain's husky laughter.

"What did he do again?" Benn sighed, reading glasses perched on his nose as he read the newspapers. From the sounds of it, Shanks and Naruto had been flirting again. Honestly, if only those two could just hook up and get all this over and done with. The sexual tension, as well as being the unofficial consultant between those two was killing him. No, I do not know why Shanks likes doing this with you, Naruto. No, I don't know why Naruto doesn't reciprocate your advances, Shanks. They better be giving him a week off for this. No, make that one month. All in all, a frustrating day's work for Benn Beckman, First Mate of Shanks, a.k.a his babysitter.

"Why is my heart beating so fast, and my face so hot? Wahhh! Benn! Help!" Here we go again.

"Naruto, what are the emotions relating to these two symptoms?"

"Ano... Fear? Adrenaline? Embarrassment?"

"Have you every thought about love?"

Naruto flushed even harder, his face an alarming shade of red as he began to sway dangerously.

"Why would I be in love with that Baka!" Naruto proceeded to rush out of the kitchen, a large cloud of dust behind him.

"... He could have at least refilled my coffee." Benn, after torturous months of asking the same question, giving the same answer and having the exact same conversation, is not affected by the similar results. For some reason, Naruto will come back without remembering their conversation, his mind having wiped off the entire episode. As far as he knew, he went straight to his room before remembering he had to cook for them. While amusing the first few times, right now he really just wanted to throttle someone.

Thirty minutes in, Naruto came back in, having changed his maid costume, looking sheepish and scratching his head.

"Just go and prepare dinner now, brat." Benn sighed. Even if he was infuriating sometimes, it was so hard to not forgive him when he had that kicked puppy look. He found it hard to believe that Naruto was only a couple of years younger than him. Honestly, he was quite mature... Well, compared to the rest of the crew unless something serious happened or their precious sake was stolen.

Naruto grinned, before expertly twirling the kitchen knives around, juggling them as he opened the fridge and grabbed some ingredients. Throwing those up in the air and juggling between all those, he grabbed a cutting board and in a few smooth, clean slices, everything was chopped up and diced, separated into its distinct components without any wrong ingredient elsewhere.

"Naru-chan!" Shanks appeared, hugging Naruto around the waist.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm cooking you mortal fool. Begone!"

"Wahhhh! Naru-chan hates me! Benn! What should I do?! All I wanted was to surprise my Naru-chan."

"Flowers." Benn sighed.

"That's it! Nothing can go wrong with sake! I have to go get one barrel for Naru-chan!"

Cue face palm for Benn.

In a few hours, Naruto had finished cooking dinner and served everything for the pirates on board. Even if they were known for their sake drinking powers, Naruto refused to give them sake, claiming that it was good not to drink sake every once in a while. Which usually made the older members depressed but the newer members blush due to the motherly aura Naruto unknowingly emits at times like this.

"Naru-chan! Sake!" Of course, that never stopped Shanks from trying to give sake to Naruto.

"What did I say about drinking alcohol at dinner?" A deceptively cheerful smile was on his face, but he was cracking his knuckles and the honey-sweet words had a hint of venom in them.

"Not to?" Shanks tried not to whimper.

"What is THIS doing here then?! Bring it back to the storeroom! And don't think I won't know if you had taken even a little sip."

"Right-away, Naru-chan!" Shanks yelped, not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side. Hands and feet usually went flying. Amongst other body parts.

Sighing, Naruto addressed the grinning pirates," Hope you enjoy your dinner!" With a cute smile, head tilting slightly.

Despite the slight nosebleed, the Red Hair Pirates ate their dinner and enjoyed partying through the night... Without alcohol. Though, for some reason, they still had a hangover.

Omake: (Apology for not updating sooner)

Zoro twitched. Luffy grinned. Sanji melted.

"Hath thine eyes beswican thee? {has my eyes betrayed me?} Oh, the beautiful goddess has bewitched me, turning me into her loyal servant. I would be immortal, if only to stay by my goddess' side forever."

"Ahem. I'm a guy." Naruto tried not to grin.

"NOOOOOOO! Why do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you? No, I don't believe you! Show me evidence! Such an angel could never be an atrocious, uncouth male human!"

"Ne, don't be angry at me?" Naruto pouted. Slowly, he reached down to reveal...

"My eyes! Why?! It's not fair!"

"Told ya." Naruto shrugged, uncaring one way or another.

Luffy poked at Sanji, finding his reaction priceless. Zoro face palmed.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto deadpanned at the crew members begging for his miracle hangover cure. How did they even get a hangover in the first place?! Not one drop of alcohol had been consumed, yet!... Okay, he got it now. See, Whitebeard pirates have awesome mustaches, though most of them shave it off or wax them. So, being part of the Red Hair Pirates known for partying grants you the ability- to get hungover without alcohol. It sounds stupid, but either way, it is what it is.

Now if only it could be turned on and off at will, everything would be perfect.

Instead, he sighed and prepared the brew for them. There was no such thing as logic in their world after all.

"Brat, thought you might find this interesting."

Without looking, Naruto caught the rolled up newspaper in his hand and after giving a few hard whacks on the head of the crew for being idiots with it, proceeded to drink his daily cup of morning coffee. With was promptly spit out as soon as he read the headlines. On Shanks.

"Wah! Benn, Naru-chan is so mean to me!"

Naruto stared blankly at the newspaper, unable to comprehend the details, unintentionally ignoring Shanks, who proceeded to wail on Benn.

He didn't realize playing a prank on the marines would lead to this. If he did... He still wouldn't change a thing, though, so the point is moot.

There, written in big bold letters, the words 'Mysterious Crew Member Tames Red-Hair Shanks' on the headlines of the newspaper was shown clearly.

Quickly scanning through the pages, he determined that he was apparently now a 'God Of Love', 'Seducer Of Men' and a 'Angel In Disguise'. And had a bounty that was worth a thousand more than Shanks. That was, if they could catch him alive. The marines probably wanted to use him to command the pirates. Of course, on the upside, if he was dead, the bounty hunters would get close to nothing... If they could even win.

Apparently pretending that you were superior to someone meant that you had a higher bounty than them, and were better than them. Who knew?

"Naru-chan, you have a higher bounty than me! Benn, this calls for a celebration! Bring out the booze!"

This was a disaster! He spent so many years trying to keep his face out of newspapers only to be thwarted by his captain! Staunchly ignoring the fact that Whitebeard was the one that had gotten him to unveil himself, he proceeded to hit Shanks on the head with the rolled up newspaper. Who promptly ran away from his wrath.

That was, until the den den mushi rang. A complete turn about from his previous actions, he cheerfully answered the den den mushi, throwing the rolled newspaper at Shanks in a last ditch effort to injure him.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Gurarara, gaki, have you read the newspapers?"

"I have, Captain Edward. Why have you called us?" Translation: there better be a better reason for calling us at 6am than asking whether or not I have read the newspapers, even if we were already awake then.

"Gaki, we have been informed that Ace has been captured by the marines. Tell that red haired gaki. Click."

"Ah, Shanks, remember Ace?" Naruto asked politely, having beaten up Shanks throughout the course of the conversation. Other crew members discretely looked away, rationalizing that their captain would be alright. Probably.

"Luffy's brother? Dahahaha. Did he finally give up on Blackbeard?"

"Shanks, he's been captured. By the marines. The Whitebeard pirates are waiting for more news."

"Damn it! I told him! Why didn't he recall that brat?! Damn it!"

Naruto closed his eyes, sending a small prayer that Ace would be alright. Despite passing out at the sight of him, that kid wasn't too bad. Not to mention, it would devastate Luffy if anything would happen to his older brother. Which would, in turn, ruin Shanks.

"Shanks, there's nothing else we can do, except to keep an eye and ear out for more news and back up Whitebeard when they and the marines inadvertently clash."

"... Yeah, you're right. Scouts, pair up and sneak around for any news. Most likely the Marines would be releasing a statement on Ace soon but just ferret out more information if possible. The rest of the crew, start preparing for war. Ready your weapons and armor. If my gut feeling is right, one of the Yonko is about to make his move in this hectic situation."

"Aye, captain!" Saluting the captain, the ship burst into a bustle of activity, everyone making sure to sharpen their swords, load their guns, and clean the cannons thoroughly. Passing cannon balls from the storeroom to right beside the cannons, should they be needed, the men had grim faces on, knowing that they needed to prepare as readily as possible to have the best chance of survival. Or as high as the chances could be in an all out war.

"It is highly unlikely that the marines would be having a clash this soon. Some of the other, rather important marines are still not in the grand line. Even if it would be better to fight against the Whitebeard pirates while they have not contacted their allies, they are missing two out of three of their admirals. Not to mention, they need all the manpower they can get if they are declaring war on Whitebeard and his allies. The bases located in the red line will send their troops, which might take up to a month in that place due to the weather conditions. At the earliest, they will wage a war one month from now. What do you think about destroying some of the bases in the red line? Some workout will be good for the boys. You've got them all tensed up, eh, Captain?" Benn reasoned out, showcasing his genius intellect and keen instincts.

"Dahahaha, indeed! Well, I'll leave the planning to you two then, Benn, Naru-chan." Shanks commanded, walking to the deck.

"Crew, what do you think about going to the red line and beating some marine bases?" Shanks shouted, leading the crew in a cheer that shook the ship.

That was, until Naruto came up to the deck and proceeded to try beating Shanks to death for disturbing the tactics and planning taking place with the "unruly, clamorous noise" while Shanks avoided each blow with a cheerful grin and his trademark laughter.

Benn simply sighed and proceeded to call the shipwright from beneath the deck to fix the future wreckage, carefully explaining to the new crewman that "yes, everything is always this crazy" amid screeching and laughter and bets being called out.

"You could stop them, couldn't you, Benn-san?" Guileless eyes stared up at him," You're the First Mate, right, Benn-san?"

"It's best to let them cool themselves off for now. Besides, they're just flirting right now. Their relationship is just too complex to try and even understand or break down."

"Ah, thank you for clarifying this for me, Benn-san. You must be really amazing to know that!"

"Maa, it's nothing big, right, Yasopp?"

"It's true. Everyone in the crew knows about their ways by now. You only don't cause you're new and all. But don't worry, before long you'll be rolling your eyes at them too." Yasopp grinned, giving the new recruit a hair ruffle.

"Ya know, you remind me of my kid, Usopp. Have I ever told you about him? He looks like an exact replica of me, and he's so cute and sweet! He didn't talk when I last saw him, but then again he was still a baby! Oh, and his mother, my wife is just so amazing! She cooks awesome dishes and she cleans so neatly! And, and-"

"Yeah, if you count pranking everyone in the village 'cleaning' and boiling water 'cooking', then yeah, she's good at that." Lucky Roo commented dryly, stealing another chicken leg to chew on.

"Oh come on, she's so talented at everything, and she is still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"Yeah, yeah, but she's not here, is she? Hey, what do you say about a game of cards? To the victor goes a bento made by Naru-chan. And no, Benn, you can't play. It wouldn't be fair then. Let us poor chaps win for once, okay?"

"Well then, let's get started." The crew members grinned at each other challengingly, ignoring Yasopp who was sobbing in the corner about his beautiful, but ultimately dead wife.


End file.
